


Non proprio Cupido (Fanart)

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - M/M/M, sterek, twbbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart ispirata alla storia "Non proprio Cupido" di Grace75<br/>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.</p><p>Realizzata su carta liscia e matite colorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non proprio Cupido (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Non proprio Cupido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368766) by [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75). 



> La mia prima threesome disegnata, è un passo avanti, e Derek non è stato evirato xD  
> Grace ti dedico questo disegno "in tutta la sua gloria" [cit], vaneggiare insieme è stato fantastico, non avevo mai provato a disegnare roba simile, questo bb è stato fonte di ispirazione xD

 

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/suzakuslytherin_zps1a6ari6d.jpg)

 

 

 

 


End file.
